


Parallels

by Coffeegirl84



Series: Where is my mind? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eichen | Echo House, Gen, Panic Attacks, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl84/pseuds/Coffeegirl84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles between two worlds but which is the real one.... and which is only in his mind....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For your own good

„STILES... WATCH OUT!“, Scott screamed but it was too late.  
Something had hit Stiles and he fell down.  
They had been searching for a group of creatures in the woods - which had attack a few pupils in the last week - when they had gotten attacked and were fighting now.  
Stiles – lying on the ground – saw Scott running towards him. He leaned over him, Derek did too.

„You will be allright,“ Scott mumbled. „I promise.“ The rest Stiles didn't hear anymore. Everything seemed dull.  
He turned his head and for a few minutes he could see Lydia screaming, but he couldn't hear it anymore.  
His eyes kept falling shut and he was hurting. He opened his eyes for a few seconds again. Scott looked at him worriedly.

Then.... there was darkness.....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Hmmm...“ 

„Stiles?“

The young boy opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Why was he so tired? He opened his eyes again. Over him stood Derek. 

„Derek?“

„Slowly...“

„What happened?... What...“ He stopped short. He tried to lift his arm but he couldn't. Something was holding it back. Stiles looked down. He was constrained on the bed. „What the hell?... Set it off.... NOW“

The young man sighed. „You know I can't. Only if you calm down and don't attack the others anymore.“

Stiles pulled his eyebrows together. „Attack?.... What... what are you talking about?... Where are the others?“

„Which others?“

„The three studges....“ Stiles said ironically. „The pack of course...“ The young boy was getting restless.

„The Pack?... Again this Hallucination?“ Derek sighed and took Stiles hand in his. „Stiles.... there is no pack.... there was never a pack.... you mean your friends here... Scott, Malia, Kira and Allison are all in their rooms.“

Stiles swallowed. „Allison?... She... she is alive?“

Derek smiled brightly. „Of course she is.“

The young boy began to tremble. „And... Lydia?“

„Lydia Martin?

„Yes.“

„The Daughter of Doctor Martin is at home of course. She isn't a patient...“

Stiles trembled more. „Patient?... Why patient?... And why are you wearing these blue clothes?“

„Because that is a rule here.“

„A RULE FROM WHERE? …. WHERE AM I?“ And then for the first time he looked around. The windows were barred, the blue of Dereks clothes, Patients, the handcuffs and then.... he puzzled. His face turned white.  
„Oh no..... NO, NO, NO, NO!“

„Stiles,.... Keep calm...“

„WE ARE IN EICHEN HOUSE?“

„Stiles... Keep calm!“

„WHY AM I HERE? DEREK.... GET ME OUT OF HERE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE ALL OF US!... ALL OF OUR PACK!“

„There was never a pack,“ Derek sighed and took a little syringe. „It is only in your Mind...“

„No, please Derek...,“ tears fell down his face when he felt the needle in his arm. 

„You need to sleep, Stiles... It is for your own good.“

„No, Derek... please.“ His voice was only a whisper. The sleep overwhelmed him and then....  
Silence.....


	2. Why does it still hurt?

After hours of sleep Stiles woke up.  
The young boy opened his eyes and looked around. He was at home – Oh thank god it was only a dream.  
Scott came over to him.  
„Hey,“ he began to smile. „So good to see you awake...“ He helped him up and sat down next to him. . „MUM... he woke up,“ yelled his best friend and Melissa came in, too.  
She smiled brightly.  
„We were worried, dear... You hurt your head very badly,,, You've slept for hours... I send the others home to rest until you woke up.“  
Stiles put his hand on his head. „God... It really hurts,“ and then he remembered. „You will never believe what i dreamt.“  
Scott looked confused but Melissa stood up.  
„I will call the others and you can tell Scott... and then I will make us some food,okay?“  
She smiled and stroked Stiles cheek before going downstairs.  
Stiles smiled brightly.  
Melissa was like a mum to him and Scott was like a brother. Since his own Mum died and Scotts Dad left these two broken families grew together and helped each other the best they could. And Stiles loved this 'Family' – even if it was broken.  
The young boy turned to Scott and sighed. 

„I dreamt...“ he began. „I was in Eichen house...“

„What?“

„Yeah... and Derek was my nurse... and you, Malia, Kira.... and....“ He took a deep breath. „And.... Allison... were patients.“

„She... was alive?“ Scotts voice was nothing more than a whisper – it was still hard for him to talk about.  
Allison had been Scotts first love and died saving Stiles and Lydia. Stiles wasn't sure if Scott would ever get over that.  
His gaze was sad. „And... Lydia?“

Stiles pushed his hand trough his hair. „Lydia... was the Doctors Daughter... Derek told me... there was never a pack and I would be hallucinating... he gave me something to sleep and then I woke up here...“

Scott pulled a face. „Good that that was only a dream... Horrible... I mean think about it... locked into Eichen house as a patient....“ 

Stiles grumbled. „The Nogitsune was more than enough for me.“

Scott sighed while his face turned red. „Sorry... I didn't mean... I mean... I...“

„It's okay...“  
For a few minutes there was silence – it was an oppressive silence. Suddenly started rubbing his arm thoughtfully.

Scott looked confused. „What?... What's the matter?“

Stiles forehead curled but he looked at Scott. „This was only a dream, right?“

„Right,“ said his best friend with a big smile. „Why are you asking?“

Stiles started stroking his arm again. „If this was really a dream... Why... Why is my arm where i got the syringe... still hurting?“

Scott hesitated. For a long time he said nothing than he tried to smile. „Maybe it is just a figment of your imagination because you thought about it... Maybe you... you should lay down....“  
He stood up and waited until Stiles had layed down.

„You think so?“

„Yeah... I will ask mum when your dad comes home...“

„Thank you,“ Stiles mumbled tiredly. „My head hurts.“

„I will tell, Mum“ Scott whispered and in minutes Stiles was asleep again....

 

„Stiles?... Stiles.... Wake up.“

This voice... it was a young voice from a girl but... she sounded familiar. Who was this?

„Come on, Stiles... You can't sleep here... Today is Visitorsday,“ said the voice amused and laughed lovely. 

„Visitorsday?“ he mumbled and opened his eyes and then he was like in a shock. „Allison?“

She smiled brightly. „Welcome back,“ she said and laughed a little. 

„No....“ whispered Stiles breathless......


	3. Butterflies

Chapter 3  
Butterflies

 

„No,“ wispered Stiles breathless and Allison made a face. „No?... I thought you like me.... I'm part of your pack, right?“  
Stiles sighed but smiled. „Yes... you are.“  
He couldn't be mad at her even if he was back in his bad dream. It was Allison – Scotts first love and a beloved friend and the most important thing – she was alive.  
„What did you mean before?“

„Before?“

Stiles yawned and rubbed a hand through his hair. „Visitorsday?“

Again she smiled lovely and clapped. „Your Mum and Dad are here...“

„Mum?“ Stiles felt like someone was choking him. He turned his head and there she was – smiling and waving at him. Gosh.... she looked so young and beautiful... and healthy. Her brown hair hang down to her shoulder and she wore a sleeveless white dress with butterflies.  
Stiles knew this dress very well... it was one of his mums favourite dresses. „Mum,“ he whispered.  
Allison went away, while she and his dad were coming over. She gently stroked through his hair and kissed his forehead.  
„How are you today, my love?“

„Mum,“ Stiles mumbled again and he couldn't help but to take his mum in his arms and squeezing her like she could dissappear every second. He could smell her perfume and smiled. „I've missed you,“ he whispered. 

Claudia smiled confused. „I've missed you, too... Honey?.... You are scaring me.... What's wrong?“

Stiles swallowed his tears away and grined. „Nothing, Mum... I'm fine...“ The he hugged his Dad.  
„Hey Kiddo... how is your day?“

„Fine.“

„I will have a little talk with your doctor... maybe you and your Mum could go outside?“

„Yeah,“ Stiles mumbled and watched his dad go.  
Stiles and his Mum stood up and went to the gardens. His Mum had taken his arm and squeezed him tight.  
„Now... your Dad is gone... What is really going on?... What's the matter?“

Stiles took a deep breath this was so weird.  
How many times had he wished for his mum to be back – healthy and normal – so he could talk to her – but not like this and not in a dream even if it's a realistic one.  
He squeezed her hand softly. „Mum... Why... Why am I here?“

The young woman stared at her son and then she sighed. „Today is a bad day, huh?... You are here because we wanted you to be safe.“

„Safe?... Safe from what?... From Whom?“

„From yourself.“

Stiles looked confused, but Claudia continued. „It started 8 years ago... you had nightmares and panic attacks... we thought we could handle it but... than the hallucinations started... You talked about magical trees, Werewolves and fireflies... and then HE showed up...“

„He?“

Her voice become very quiet. „Your Second personality... you called him... the Nogitsune..... the Void.... he attacked people...“  
Stiles face turned white.  
„No,... no honey,“ said his mum. „This wasn't your fault.... this wasn't you... not the real you.“  
She had tears in her eyes and Stiles knew this hurt her but he HAD TO know MORE. He swallowed down his upcoming Panic.

„I'm sorry Mum.... but I have... I have to ask one more thing... Why did you want to protect me from myself?“  
His Mum bit her Lip and rubbed her hands over her eyes. Now Stiles was sure he wouldn't like the answer, but he had to know.  
„Mum, please,“ he begged and Claudia squeezed his hand even more. 

„You... you tried to... kill yourself... several Times... you poisoned yourself in a Workshop... you tried drowning yourself in the bathroom... you stabbed yourself and talked about Chaos... and.... the day.... before we brought you here...“ She took a really deep breath and Stiles wasn't sure if she would ever keep talking.  
„This day...“ she started again. „You tried to drill a hole into your head....“ Tears fell down her face.

All of that had happened but... not like this.  
In the Workshop that had been the Kanima, the drowning was at Deatons to find the Nemeton, the stab with the Knife was the Nogitsune and... the drill... was in the cellar of the Eichen house with this guy and Malia. Everything was different but also the same.  
The young boy sighed and started to smile.  
„Sorry, Mum... Thanks for telling me... I … just had a bad dream.“ 

„Really?“ she sobbed.

„Really... I love you, Mum....“

She smiled at her son and hugged him softly. „I love you, too.... Never forget that, Kiddo.“

 

The whole day Stiles and his parents were together and even if THIS was the bad dream – it wasn't completely bad.  
His mum was here – healthy and alive – and not just her.... Allison was alive, too. He had seen Scott, Kira and Malia today, too and talked to them but even if they believed they were part of a pack – maybe because he told them they are – they were normal human beings – like everyone else.  
But Lydia still wasn't here. Stiles had hoped so much she would come today but nothing had happened and Stiles couldn't wait for this dream to end.  
It was now 18 o'clock and his parents were gone.  
Stiles sat alone in one of the recreationrooms and wrote everything down that was different here. Not only the people – the situations, too.  
What had happened up until now?  
He had hit his head in the woods and fainted.... then he woke up here and Derek had given him something to calm down.... and then he was back at Scotts... He fell asleep … and was back here again.....  
And then.... Stiles got it. The Solution to wake up from THIS was to go to sleep... it seemed so simple but was it really?

„Bed time.... Everyone to their rooms.“

An irritated moaning could be heard throughout the room, but nevertheless everyone was getting up.  
Stiles hid his Paper in his trouserpockets. He went to his room... only a little while more... then he would fall asleep and then he would be back.  
It was so simple.....  
Nothing could go wrong.....


	4. Stay Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry it took so lang but I had an injury. In the next week I will post the last chapters. Stay tuned ^^~~~

Stiles opened his eyes and in seconds he was up.   
He was in his bed at home and Scott was sleeping in a chair next to him.   
„Oh thank god....“ he sighed loudly and Scott woke up.   
„What?.... What happened?“  
Stiles began to dress himself while he talked to Scott.  
„You... call the others.... Derek, too.... It is important.... because of these things in the woods.“  
„What? But we killed them all.“  
„I'm not so sure about that.“

 

One hour later Lydia, Derek, Kira and Malia sat in the Stilinskis living room while Stiles and Scott told everyone about the dreams.   
When Stiles was finish nobody said anything. He was clapping nervously at his coffeemug. It was his third coffee in the last hour.

„So...?“

Derek looked around to the others and shrugged. „It was just a dream....“

Stiles sighed. He knew the others wouldn't believe him – especially Derek. He looked up to Scott and his best friend nodded.   
„Show them... Show them what you showed me.“  
The young boy lifted the sleeve from his shirt and allowed them to see the little cut there.   
„I thought so too... As a test I cutted myself in my dream... and it is still there.“

Lydia stood up and came closer. She checked the scratch.  
„And it wasn't there before?“

Scott shook his head. „No...“

„So what does this mean now?“ Malia looked confused. „These creatures hit Stiles and now... he sees... I don't know... another reality?“

„What for?... Why?“

„I don't know, Derek...,“ sighed Scott. „The only thing we know for now is... it happens when he fall asleep.“  
Stiles lifted his mug. „That's why I drink a lot of these and hope not to fall asleep... not until we find something.... „  
Kira lifted her hand shyly. „And how should we find something?“  
Lydia looked to Scott and sighed. „By pulling an all-nighter... Let's start... we have a lot to do...“

It took hours – Derek had brought some old books about creatures, Kira and Malia browsed through a few books with Scott while Stiles and Lydia were going through the internet.  
It was late – some would even say early becase it was three in the morning.   
Lydia rubbed her eyes. „I'm so tired... „  
„And I'm hungry,“ sighed Kira.   
Derek looked up from his book. „Stop complaining …. Get something to eat and keep going.“ But then he looked confused. „Scott?“

„Yes?“

„Where is Stiles?“

 

Stiles opened his eyes and nearly started crying.   
„No,.... no, no, no......“  
He was again sitting on a table in Eichen house. He must have fallen asleep. Fantastic.... Everytime it get's harder to wake up in the reality... but he had to.   
The young boy sighed but when he looked up, he spotted strawberry blonde hair. The young girl stood at the door to the cafeteria and talked to someone.   
Could it be her?  
Stiles stood up. Lydia was a banshee.... maybe her senses worked here too. She could help him, but... did she know him here?  
„Lydia?“, he asked and she turned around. She smiled at him and she was just as beautiful as in his world. „I'm Stiles.... hy...“  
Lydia made a face. „No, really?... I know who you are, you Idiot... You are on of my mums patients.“   
Stiles looked confused but nodded. „Yes.... sorry“  
She laughed a little and slipped her arm through his. „Let's go outside.“

They both went outside and then she whispered. „You know my Mum doesn't allow me to talk to you but... „ and then she grined. „Tell me more of your Pack Stories...“  
Stiles smirked. „You wana hear about it?“  
She nodded. „Really badly.... It's boring here...“

„And you aren't afraid of me?“

„No...“

Stiles began to grin – this could be a possibility. „Okay... but don't tell anybody... we were on a hunt in the woods.“

„Hunt?“, whispered Lydia.

„Yes.... you the banshee, Derek the werewolf, Scott the Alpha Werewolf, Kira the Kitsune ans Malia...“

„The Werecojote, right?“

„Yes,“ he smiled back at her. „We were hunting for creatures, who attacked a few pupils... and then something hit me.“

„No....“

„Yes and you know what?“

„What?“

„I woke up here... and everytime I go to sleep... I'm in the other world again.“

Lydia bit her lips a little. „Sorry...“   
She knew everything about Stiles and his disease but she didn't want to make him sad.   
„It's okay,“ he mumbled. „But you can help me...“

„Help you?“

„To go back to my world... forever....“

A long time Lydia just stared at him, then she sighed but smiled a little. „How can I help?“


	5. What have they done?

Lydia looked at the clock.   
Soon her Mum would come home and she was standing here and making copies of Stiles medical records.  
Yes it was forbidden and yes Stiles was sometimes agressive but the normal Stiles was a really nice guy and she pitied him a little.  
She copied everything and packed it in her bag before she put the file back – not early enough because her mother was coming.  
„Lydia?“  
„Here Mum,“ She ran over to her. „But I have to go to.... visit a friend of mine... I'll be home soon... Bye, Mum. Love you.“ And then she ran away....

 

~^~

„Stiles?“

The young boy looked up and smiled. He looked tired and his skin was nearly white. „Lydia...“

Lydia took his arm and helped him up. „Come...“ She pulled him with her and asked worriedly. „Are you feeling okay?... You don't look good today.“  
They went through the corridors.

Stiles shook his head. „I couldn't get to sleep.... the whole night...“

Lydia rubbed his arm softly up and down and pushed him gently to a door. „Go...“, she whispered and closed the door behind them.   
She flicked the light on and now Stiles was able to see the room fully.   
It was a big room full of tables and chairs but looked unused – everywhere were spiderwebs and dust. 

„Where are we?“

„It is an old labratory...“ She held a card up. „From my mum.“  
She and Stiles went over to one of those tables and sat down, before she gave him the file. „What are you hoping to find?“

„I don't know... something.... something to help me wake up and stay there...“

The redheaded Girl looked over his shoulder. „You've been here since you were 8...“

„That was the day my mum died....“

„In your world?“

Stiles nodded. „Every Date is right... they all happened in my world, too but... differently.“

Lydia watched Stiles thoughtfully. „And you are sure you want to go back... to your world?“

Stiles nodded again. „Yeah, I mean... of course my Mum is dead there and Allison, too..... but.... it is MY World... I can't …. I can't live here as a Shizophraniac....“   
Then he looked confused and let his fingers sweep over the papers laying before him. „What does this mean?“

Lydia looked it over and turned white. „This is... a new therapy suggestion...“

„A Suggestion for what?“

Lydia swallowed. „Electroshock therapy....“

 

~^~

 

„You CAN'T do this!“

„What?“

„You know what I mean... Electroshock therapy for Stiles?“

Mrs. Martin looked up from a few papers, which she was looking through at home. „Firstly... Didn't I forbid you to meet him...? He is dangerous.“

„He isn't!“

„He IS and secondly how do you know about the therapy?“

Lydia swallowed. „The nurses talk....“

„Then you know as well that I'm not arguing about that... and it starts tomorrow...“

„But Mum... this is cruel....“

„It isn't... It is necessary.... It is for his own good.“

„For his own good?... Mum you will be burning his brain...“

„ENOUGH!“  
Silence filled the room now and Lydia began to tremble. Her mother sighed. „I'm sorry, Lydia... I'm his doctor and I'm the person who decides what is good for my patients... Now.... go to your room... I hope you'll sleep better than yesterday.“

Lydia had already been on her way to her room when she suddenly halted half way there. „Yesterday?“

„Yeah I think you had a nightmare... you screamed but when I came looking you were already asleep again …“

Lydia looked confused. She walked into her room and closed the door. But what was that?  
Her Mirror was broken. She couldn't remember if it had been okay this morning but she was sure he hadn't been broken yesterday evening.   
Lydia slowly sweeped her fingertips over the broken lines. She flinched and looked down at her fingers where a small trickle of blood was rolling down.  
What did her Mum say? She had been screaming? Hadn't Stiles told her that in his world she was a banshee? Could this be?  
And for a few minutes she was really thinking about the possibility that it all could be true...  
That her world might not be real......

 

~^~

 

„You owe me this!“

„Lydia I can't …. he got the therapy 4 hours ago and your Mum would kill me...“

Lydia made an angry face and then whispered. „You OWE me this!“

For a few minutes Derek was thinking, then he sighed. He nodded and opened the door to Stiles room. „5 Minutes, Lydia.“

„15 Minutes.“

„10 Lydia.... and not one minute more!“ He let her in and closed the door.

Lydias face turned white.   
Stiles lay on his bed and was staring at the wall. „Stiles?“ She whispered but no reaction came from him. She leaned over him. „Stiles?“  
He turned his head and Lydia was shocked. Small burns graced his temple and his eyes were full of tears. „I'm here, Stiles... It's me.... Lydia.“

„Lydia?“

„Yes... come on... sit up.“ She helped him up and sat down next to him.  
„I found something...“ she whispered while Stiles leaned against the wall behind him.   
She took a few files out of her bag. „Look...“ She opened them. „All of you... Allison, Malia, Kira and Scott... you all came here on the same day... Weird, huh?... But there is more... You all have the same symptoms and diagnosis...“

Stiles shook his head. „No...“

„Yes..... and two days ago I broke my mirror because I screamed... I'm sure...“

„No,“ Stiles shook his head and was nearly crying. 

„Stiles... you were right... this world isn't real... THIS isn't real... you need to get back...“

„NO!... GO AWAY“ Stiles pressed his hands over his ears and screamed „NO“ again and again.  
Derek ran in with two nurses who held Stiles down.  
Lydia stood in the doorway shocked and shaking from this situation. „What have they done to you?“, she cried and ran away.....


	6. We lost him

Two weeks ago Stiles had had his first Electroshock therapy and since then Lydia hadn't really talked to him.   
Everytime she tried to talk about the pack or something he began to scream and lash out.   
It hurts Lydia to see him like this – he wasn't Stiles anymore.   
He didn't talk to people – he only sat somewhere and stared out of the window or something else. Now he was like most of the patients here.  
But Lydia was sure now – this world couldn't be real. She had a plan but she needed help – but who could she trust?  
Only Stiles Pack could help her.  
She managed to get Malia, Kira. Scott and Allison all together in the old labratory where she had taken Stiles before.   
But she had to be careful – these 4 were different. They belonged to this world and she didn't want to scare them.  
The readheaded girl sat down and looked at the others.  
„You all know who I am?“

Allison began to smile and raised her arm. „I know … i know.... You are the banshee, right?“

Lydia smiled softly. „Yes... I am.... and Stiles needs our help because we are his pack, right?“

„Right,“ said Scott with a grin. „We are friends.“

„We are family,“ yelled Kira and winced the next moment, shocked by her own loud voice.

„Allright,“ said Lydia. „Then I have a plan.“

 

~^~ 

 

It was night but Lydia was still awake.  
She packed her bag - nothing could go wrong tomorrow.  
Everything was planned – Scott and Malia would cause trouble in the cafeteria and Kira and Allison in the corridors.  
They would cause so much chaos, that no one would notice Lydia.  
Using Derek Access Card for the doors, which she had taken from him, she would be able to get in to Stiles.  
She grabbed into her bag and pulled out a little black case.  
Lydia opened it and checked the inside – there was a syringe and two medicine flasks which Lydia had taken from her mum.   
It was strong medicine which would be dangerous taken together or if you took to much from it.  
But this was Lydias plan.  
If Stiles couldn't get back with normal sleeping she had to make sure he never woke up here again.  
She put the case back into her bag and hid it under her bed.  
„Tomorrow, Stiles.... tomorrow I'll bring you back.“

 

~^~

 

Screaming..... Chaos.... People running.....  
Stiles Pack had given it their all. The nurses were running around everywhere but luckily not inside the patients rooms.  
Lydia ran to Stiles room and opened it with the card.   
Stiles himself was sitting in a corner on the floor and looked up when Lydia ran up to him. „Lydia?“ he whispered and she smiled.   
„Yes... but we don't have much time...“  
She took his arm and wrote something on it. 

„What are you doing?“ he said faint.

„I'm writing a message...“ She kissed him on the forehead and took the syringe out. „I'm sorry... this will hurt BUT you will go home... I promise...“

„Home?... To MY Pack?“ Tears fell down Stiles's face and Lydia smiled.

„Yes... don't forget me, okay?“

And now he smiled back. „Never.....“

She filled up the syringe and took his arm. „Goodbye, Stiles.“ And then she injected the medicine. She had been right.   
It hurt and burned in his veins, his heart was racing and he couldn't hear anymore.  
He fell down and saw someone grabbing Lydia and a doctor leaning over him while she screamed and then.... there was darkness......

 

~^~

 

Stiles startled awake gasping for air. Panicinghe grabbed for the tube that had been in hos nose and started to cough.  
Stiles Dad and Scott ran to his bed.   
„Slowly, Kiddo... Scott, get the doctor and tell the others that he is awake.“ Scott nodded and ran out.  
Stiles tried to breath slowly and then he hugged his dad.... he was back... in a hospital... but he was back.

The doctor examined him – Stiles was completly healthy, but he said nothing from what had happened. How could he? This guy would never understand.  
And then... his friends came – Kira, Malia, Scott, Lydia and Derek.  
„What happened?... How long was I gone?“

Scott sighed. „Two weeks... the doctors said you were in a coma... We....“

„We killed the last Creature from the woods but you didn't wake up,“ helped Derek Scou and then very quietly Kira said „We thought we lost you.“

„What is that?“ Malia took Stiles arm and read: „'I made sure he would never wake up here again. Take care of him'.... Who wrote this?“

Stiles smiled a little. „Lydia... She saved me....“  
And then he began to explain everything that had happened – how he saw his mum.... how he had met the others including Allison.... how they had treated him with electroshock therapy and yes – he also told them how he had been ready to give up... if Lydia hadn't been there and believed in him and how she saved him.....  
Silence filled the room and then Stiles's Dad hugged him hard. „So Sorry, Stiles... but I'm happy you are back.“

„Me too.“

 

~^~

 

Meanwhile....

„I think we lost him,“ sighed the doctor and looked up from Stiles Body to Mrs. Martin. „He is brain dead... I'll go tell the parents.“  
Mrs. Martin nodded and rubbed her hands over her face.  
She left the room with Derek and sighed. „He is lost... but there are others who need our help.... life goes on.“

Derek nodded and looked through the little door window into the next room. „And her?“

„What do you mean?“

„What is with her?... What are we going to do?“

„Treat her like a patient... She is one now!“

Derek seemed a little shocked. „But... she is your daughter....“

Mrs. Martin looked through the window. „Not anymore...“ Her look was like Ice. „Tell me when her room is ready and then get her in there.“

Lydia was sitting on the floor of this room – barefoot and wearing a straight Jacket. Her eyes showed clearly that she had gotten drugs.  
She whispered. „Stiles..... Stiles..... this..... this isn't real...“  
And then she screamed as loud as she could and Derek pulled back.  
The glass from the window was split and Lydia was still screaming.....

 

~^~

„Stiles?.... What's wrong?“

Stiles looked confused behind himself. „I... I don't know.... I …. I thought I heard something...“

Scott clapped him on the shoulder smiling. „You are back, Stiles... Everything is fine... come on....“

„Yeah...“, Stiles mumbled and smiled. „I think you are right... wait for me.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part from Parrallels.
> 
> I hope you liked it ^^ Comment ^^
> 
> And bookmark my series if you don't want to miss my future "Where is my mind Series" Storys ^^


End file.
